


Food Fantasy Oneshots

by KookieKracie



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food Fantasy - Freeform, Help, Multi, Possible Angst in future, Possible NSFW in future, Request sure why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieKracie/pseuds/KookieKracie
Summary: Requests Open!





	1. Requests Open!

Requests are open! You can request anything you want! Just give me some characters from Food Fantasy. Basic scenario is optional.


	2. Big Brother (Yellow Wine & Jiuniang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nyangie, hope you enjoy!  
> P.S Sorry the first chapter took so long to make, I had to write a few more stories in another account and then get the computer from my little brother-

     Yellow Wine cursed under his breath, trying to find the rest of his team who decided it would be absolutely hilarious to ditch him while he was drunk. Which it was, just look how much he’s laughing right now.

     “Those assholes, once I find them there will be hell to pay..” Yellow Wine muttered under his breath, he was beyond furious at this point and about to take his anger out at the nearest Fallen Angel he can find.  
  
     He suddenly heard movement and went to pull out his meat cleaver, hoping to every god out there that it was a Fallen Angel but as quickly as he went to grab it he stopped when he heard sobbing. He cursed under his breath once again and went to the direction of the sobbing.

     There, in the bushes was a tiny girl in a white jacket with blood stained entirely on one side. Yellow Wine’s entire demeanor soften at the sight. Yellow Wine went to help her but she quickly backed away from him, tears streaming down her face.

     “Please...Don’t hurt me…” She whispered, shaking uncontrollably.

     Yellow Wine was beyond from shock at what the girl said, what kind of things had to have happen to the girl that would make her resort every person to be violent?

     “Hey now...I won’t hurt you,” Yellow Wine said, carefully making sure not to scare or hurt the little girl’s feelings. Which was in retrospect, extremely challenging. After all, he was known as the cruel man with no heart by his team. Not the nice guy that gives Fallen Angel’s fucking flowers or something.

     The girl finally looked up at Yellow Wine and his heart was shattered in a instant. The girl seemed young, innocent and yet _so_ broken. She doesn’t understand how any Fallen Angel could do this to her but he’ll make sure it never happens again.

     “You promise..?”

     “Yes, I promise.”

     The girl started crying again, and hugged onto Yellow Wine tightly, as if she would to let go, she would lose hope all over again.

     “It’s alright, I’ll help you out of the forest. No Fallen Angel will hurt you alright?” Yellow Wine said, uncharastically soft. But she shook her head, letting go of him to speak.

     “It wasn’t a Fallen Angel...It was my Master Attendant.” The color drained out of his face, horrified at the statement. “She was always so mean to me...Calling me useless and annoying so when I went to break the contract with him, she...she…” The girl then started sobbing uncontrollably then, holding onto him tightly yet again.

     Fury couldn’t even began to describe how Yellow Wine felt.

     “It’s okay, I’ll bring you back to my Master Attendant and I’ll make sure that she forms a contract with you alright?” He said, picking the smaller food soul up so her injury won’t get any worse than it is.

     If she was surprised that he was a food soul it didn’t show, but he did hear a tiny whisper that snapped him out of his thoughts.

     “Hm? What was that?” He questioned, making his way out of the forest not even trying to find the bastard’s he calls a team at this point.

     “Jiuniang...My name is Jiuniang..” She whispers.

     “Jiuniang huh? Well my name is Yellow Wine then.” He said, deciding against doing his usual speech of being one of the three ancient alcoholic beverages and whatnot.

     He could feel the tension ease and when he looked down to check on Jiuniang he realized she was smiling. And at that moment, he promised to himself that he needed to protect this child at any cost.

     Once he got to Master Attendant’s restaurant the usual chatter and cheerful feeling it gave off vanish, silence overflowing the building. Miso Soup and Milk were the firsts to run over and carried her off to start healing her. He turned away to follow the healers, feeling the glares behind his back because _of course_ everyone thought it was him who hurt her.

     During Jiuniang’s recovery Yellow Wine annoyed Master Attendant to no end to make sure she signed a contract with the smaller food soul.

     Yellow Wine also stayed with Jiuniang for most of the recovery and quickly learned that most of the food souls that visited her asked if Yellow Wine hurt her, which is always promptly denied. The only one according to Jiuniang that believed he didn’t was Sake, which touched him deeply.

     After the recovery, Jiuniang almost always stayed by his side, alway hiding behind him whenever someone tried to greet her. The only one her age that she is friends with seemed to be Cold Rice Shrimp, who gave her a new jacket that looked almost exactly like her old one.

     Yet the shy girl and the angry drunkard always seemed the closest. They even stayed in the same room for a bit before Jiuniang got her own. All the food souls seem happy for the pair, after all it was rare to see Yellow Wine this happy.

     It wasn’t long until Jiuniang started calling Yellow Wine big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to know how the two are so close, after all they are opposites. I'm happy at how this came out.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put a title oops-


	3. Stupid (Sake x Yellow Wine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hoot hoot, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S This chapter is sorta related to the last one. You'll see how soon.

It was a normal day for Yellow Wine, and it was supposed to stay like that. But of course his Master Attendant just  _ had  _ to summon some new Food Souls.

 

Now, normally this won’t be a problem. What the problem was is that this said Food Soul will stay in his room for the next month as Master Attendant makes a few renovations to accommodate more Food Souls. He can only pray he won’t be like Red Wine. Even if Steak and him don’t get along he couldn’t help but feel bad for having to share the same room with the annoying vampire. 

 

Yellow Wine could hear the door open and he knew it was his new roommate. 

 

“Go and put your shit on the bed to your right.” He muttered, taking a sip of his newly brewed wine.

 

“Very well,” His new roommate finally spoke, the rich voice peaked Yellow Wine’s interest having him rather reluctantly take a glance at the other man.

 

The man was in traditional Japanese garbs with hair longer than his own that was whiter than snow. He was dressed in mostly blues and few browns and Yellow Wine couldn’t help but think to himself at the rather  _ strange  _ hat he was wearing. He couldn’t tell you any of the traditional clothes names even if he tried, it all looked rather exotic yet elegant compared to his own clothes that were almost all shredded to rags.Yellow Wine sighed, slightly annoyed at his thoughts. If this man was already making him self conscious from just standing in front of him he didn’t want to know what the next month with him will entail.

 

Maybe the couch won’t mind a visitor for the next month.

 

A sudden voice took him out of his trance-like state, but all Yellow Wine could do was stare blankly at the man in front of him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I am Sake, I will be staying in your room for the time being as it is Master Attendant’s request. I apologize if I startled you, but I couldn’t help but wonder why you were staring at me so intensely?”

 

Yellow Wine almost choked on his drink, shocked that the other notice.

 

“Shut up! You almost made me choke on my newly brewed wine! Stupid!” Yellow Wine scowled. “Besides I wasn’t staring at you like that, don’t get too full of yourself!” 

 

“But I didn’t say anything about how you were staring at me, I just merely mentioned you were. Was that your true attention?” A glint of amusement was in the other’s eyes as he watched Yellow Wine eyes go wide. 

 

“Shut up! I don’t do that damnit!” Yellow Wine shifted his eyes elsewhere in the room, clearly flushing from embarrassment.

 

Sake only chuckled and went on with his business. It was only a mere five minutes before one of them spoke.

 

“Yellow Wine..”

 

“I beg your pardon?”   


“Damnit, are you deaf? I said my names Yellow Wine!” He glared at the other, though the gesture held no weight.

 

It was as if the man could see through the other’s facade and merely chuckled again. 

 

“I see, Yellow Wine..Ah, what a lovely wine for a lovely Food Soul.”

 

Yellow Wine flushed again, “Geez what’s your problem? I’m not interested!” Yellow Wine took a hard swig of his drink. “Besides it’s not as great as it’s made out to be.”

 

“I disagree, you cannot ignore your long history and dedication and the unique tastes depending on the region. In one it is sweet or bitter and the other it holds more of a semi-dry flavour. It is simply-”

 

Yellow Wine was surprised at how the other spoke. He seemed so closed off at first but once he even mentioned alcohol he became a completely different person.

 

“You can not forget the-Ah, am I speaking too much? I apologize, it is very unbecoming of me.”

 

“Geez idiot, it’s fine. It’s better than me basically talking to a brick wall. Just shut up about the yellow wine talk. It feels weird having you talk about how I taste like in front of my face.”

 

“I suppose. After all, I haven’t learn how you truly taste like after all.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Anyways, how about white wine? It is one of the more sweeter types after all. I personally-”

 

The fact that Sake could say something with a straight face baffles him. But what truly confuses him is why he feels so warm at the statement…

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sake couldn’t help but wonder about his new roommate. When the other Food Souls started asking if he wanted to room up with them instead he was for the most part, a bit terrified of who this ‘Yellow Wine’ was. But when he opened the doors all he saw was a fool that didn’t know how to control himself.

 

And Sake couldn’t help but take interest of the said fool, it was a bit amusing how defensive the other reacts to his comments. Yet he cannot understand why Yellow Wine would act so harshly to others, he is certain he would have plenty of friends if he just tried..

 

Maybe the other just needed a friend to call his own? After all, everyone else fears or hates him so maybe he’s just lonely.

 

“Can you stop staring at the wall for once? It won’t start talking to you stupid!” Yellow Wine’s voice reeled him back to reality, looking at the other rather calmly.

 

“I apologize Yellow Wine, I was just lost in thought.”

 

“Oi! Stop apologizing, it’s getting annoying. And besides I don’t-Ugh, nevermind! You won’t understand!” Yellow Wine glared at the floor and stormed off to who knows where.

 

Sake just sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

  
  


Their relationship stayed the exact same for the next week or so. With Sake teasing him now and again and Yellow Wine still acting as defensive as ever. The only notable difference was Yellow Wine acting less harshly too him, with him only calling him names when he teases the other too much. He quickly learnt that the other was a kind man when he needed to be. So it was no shock to him when he volunteered to go on a expedition and came back with a little girl.

What did shock him however, was when he learned about the rumors between him and the little girl.

  
  


It was Sake’s turn to check up on the little girl, who he now learned is named Jiujiang, as he volunteered to do so when the healers rested.

 

“Sake..?”

 

“Yes?” Sake asked, rather surprised that the usually shy girl spoke first out of the two.

 

“Do you think Yellow Wine is a good person..?”

 

“Why of course, why do you ask?”

 

“Well..Some of the others been talking rudely about him and Yellow Wine talks about you a lot so I wanted to know if you were a good person like him!”

 

Sake couldn’t help but chuckle at Jiujiang’s pure intentions. He checked the other’s wounds once again, asking her yet another question.

 

“What do you mean by rudely Jiujiang?”

  
  


Sake’s polite smile turned into one of a frown, he’d always thought about the food souls as kind but misunderstood by Yellow Wine’s true intentions. Yet them going so far to even say that Yellow Wine hurt her made Sake’s blood boil. How could they think of something like that about their fellow ally?

 

“Sake..?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you..”

 

“I appreciate the gesture, but may I ask what I did to deserve it?”

 

“For believing me about Yellow Wine, and for being so kind to him...”

 

Sake couldn’t help but smile at the little girl, she didn’t understand how anyone could hate her.

 

“It’s my pleasure Jiujiang.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After Jiujiang got the thumbs up that she could go as she pleased she seemed to always stay by Yellow Wine’s side which he of course, didn’t mind. What he did mind however, was the fact that Sake began flirting with him  _ in front of Jiujiang _ . Which seemed to have more of a effect on him then before.

 

  
Now Jiujiang is a remarkably smart girl, so it didn’t take long for her to realize what was going on and even less to start to spend time with Cold Rice Shrimp rather than Yellow Wine, leaving the two men alone. 

 

And Yellow Wine knew he should be excited that the man was getting his own room in a couple days but he just couldn’t because the man just had that much of a effect on him. Which in turn, pissed Yellow Wine off. He was a confused mess, so he didn’t know how to react when the man was inches away from his face.

 

“Yellow Wine..”

 

“Yes..?”

 

“You are like a shooting star. Bold, powerful yet beautiful all at once. I wish too intertwine our strings of fate together to make the two of us one. Would you do me the honors of becoming mine and I becoming yours?” 

 

Yellow Wine didn’t know how to react, so he did what he always do, with his face flushed a dark red he pushed the other away.

 

“Idiot! Don’t say something like that!” Yellow Wine yelled, “Besides, I know you don’t like me…” He added, mumbling the last part softly.

 

“Oh, but I do.” Sake said, grabbing the other’s wrists lightly and taking another step closer to him. “Do you wish for me to show you?” He whispered, their lips a mere centimeters away.

 

Yellow Wine looked at the other in shock, his will to fight disappeared and he gave in to his urges.

 

“Yes.” He whispered.

 

With the words of approval, Sake kissed him gently, one of his hands going to run through his hair. 

 

Their lips melded perfectly and Yellow Wine couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. But they had to stop eventually so Sake broke the kiss, moving Yellow Wine’s long strand of hair out of his face.

 

Sake waited for the other’s response, seemingly content with his decision.

 

“I guess I like you too…” Yellow Wine mumbled, returning the other’s affection by embracing him. Sake couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I’m glad.”


End file.
